


Your Brother's Birthday

by Yan_Yan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, makaras fucking honk honk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_Yan/pseuds/Yan_Yan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to not give your brother what he wants when it's just what you'd been hoping he'd ask for.<br/>Short and sweet smutty one-shot wooh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Brother's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is the thing that destroyed my writer's block yeehaw  
> I hope you all enjoy<3

You know your life was a bit abnormal. The clowns scrawled on your bedroom walls reminders of what could be considered a twisted childhood. Regardless, you still have the basic comforts: a soft bed, a satisfied stomach, and your baby brother on your dick.

You can’t help but wonder the number of jealous heathens who would kill to hear the sweet symphony on your ears, his pants and keens filling your head as he groaned out your name. His grip on your wrists was tight but tight with trust, trust that you would fuck him until he couldn’t move. Your fingers around his thin hips acting as an aid in your motion of thrusting up into him, allowing his other hand to coil against your chest as his eyes met yours and you were reminded of the beauty of believing.

Believing in the gift that the messiah’s had so kindly given you, your little brother’s existence, and your name on his breath.

What a fitting way to celebrate his birthday.

After feeding him his favorite pie -one you had previously decorated together since his persistence of adding frosting wouldn’t let up- you had retreated back to your bedroom on his request.

You had only hoped for his body over yours, your still clothed back reacquainting with his mattress as he told you what he wanted - demanding like the good little brat he was. He’d quickly abandoned his shirt and descended upon you, working you in whatever way he needed to get you where he wanted. And low and behold, here you were. Ball-deep inside of him as his hips weakly tried to keep up with yours. You’d gained plenty of practice, much to his enjoyment.

Your hips paused, however, and the whine from his lips was simultaneously the most pathetic and demanding thing you had ever heard. Using your finger placement you rolled his hips around you, the slight bucking of his hips making your breath hitch. He glared at you in what was the cutest attempt of disgust as you failed to rock into him, you think you’d keep him like this just a little bit longer. Your baby brother’s euphoric anger had always been your guilty pleasure.

“Better get to motherfucking moving ‘Loz before I all motherfucking make you.”

You arched a brow, a teasing smile and the resulting growl from his chest was just what you’d wanted.

So you continued granting your brother’s wish, only after flipping over him and grabbing his throat with a hand, the resulting mewls and strained expression proof you were doing it right. High weak pants met your ears as you felt his hands against your back, growling and arching your head back at the uneven nails pricking your spine.

“M-motherfuck ‘Loz,” his strained high voice was so fucking pleasant on your nerves, almost as much as his tight heat engulfing you.

“Hnnn?” You asked, requesting your brother’s next preference, which was quickly interrupted by your new-found angle in between hips with a loud gasp and a ‘fuck’.

You kissed his neck, tenderly attending to the bruises left from last night’s romp, giving them a few new friends on the way. You traced his jaw with your tongue, teasing his lobe before he turned to you and gathered a fistful of your hair, pulling your ear to his lips.

“If you all motherfucking stop on me again you ain’t getting no forgiveness,” the threat made your spine curl, made you moan in approval as he tried so hard to be angry and demanding.

Though he did not need to demand, you’d do anything to please your brother.

Anything.

Pulling his legs around you to pull you closer, Gamzee’s weak noises continued against your ear as you manipulated his insides, reaching a hand down to stroke him in tune with you. You heard a gargled yelp and took the tight hands on your shoulder and neck as reassurance, even more so as his ragged nails dug into your skin again. You groaned, the pain of the prick at your skin more drive to move your hips forward faster, deeper, and his voice melted with him as you felt him begin to tense. Around you, beside you, against you, you felt his dick pulse in your palm as he released, that sweet final note in the form of your name in a whimper.

You couldn’t help yourself from getting lost in the experience he was giving you, the noise the tightness the warmth on your hand and ear that was so tightly framing you you allowed yourself to follow his lead. Holding him closely to you as you rocked his body the few final times before your eyes rolled back and you were seeing muddled rainbows behind your eyelids, attempting a noise as his name so he knew you belonged to him, especially in the rapture that only he could give you.

His head fell to its side, his hand against the back of your neck resting there while the other fell from your shoulder. You two laid there in the afterglow, breathing each other in with matching pulses. He remained there under you, tired, exhausted, and presumably about to sleep. The tips of your lips smiled, kissing his temple gently as you adjusted to hold him, spooning his still tinier body. Whispering a final ‘happy birthday’ against his ear, you closed your eyes,

Complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Critique?  
> Comments?  
> I'm willing to take anything you can give me! I'm always looking to improve in anyway that I can and your input (negative or positive) is greatly appreciated


End file.
